1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of telephony and methods therefore. More particularly, this invention is an internet telephone system, and method therefor. The internet telephone system comprises a first internet telephone station that is used to make a regular telephone call, and upon detection of a second internet telephone station, both internet telephone stations exchange IP information and then automatically re-connect to each other using TCP/IP via the internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of internet telephony systems or methods exist today. These systems or methods generally fall into one of the following categories.
1. PC to PC Call:
This is the system most computers may be familiar with. This system or method uses a personal computer (PC) to establish communications with a second PC. The communication is established using add-on software and hardware to allow the PCs to convey the user""s voices via an internet IP connection. This system and method has numerous drawbacks however. The two parties wishing to communicate must prearrange the date and time for the internet telephone call to take place. Both users must then establish an internet IP connection, which further requires the users to have previously exchanged correct internet IP address information.
2. PC to Phone Call:
A lessor known or used method is the PC to phone call method. A user places a modem telephone call to their internet service provider (ISP) with an internet telephone software equipped PC. An internet link is then established to a second ISP, or IT gateway, located proximate to the area to which it is desired to place a phone call to. The second ISP/IT gateway is then used by the user to place a phone call using the conventional phone systems to the desired local number. This method also has drawbacks however. An IT gateway must be available in the same local calling area as the called party. Otherwise, the user has to pay toll charges from the IT gateway to the called party, and while this may be a shorter distance than the full distance between the user and the number he wishes to call, the toll charges may still be substantial. Furthermore, the IT gateway typically charges a fee for the time connected. And finally, the user has to sign up for IT services with an IT gateway for each geographic area which he desires to place calls to. This IT gateway sign up typically includes a monthly subscription fee that must be paid regardless of use or non-use.
3. IT Phone Call to IT Phone Call
Another alternative method is the IT phone call to IT phone call. This method is very similar to the previous method except that regular phones are used at both ends of the call. A user places a regular telephone call to a first local IT gateway with a regular telephone. An internet link is then established from the first IT gateway to a second IT gateway located proximate to the area to which it is desired to place a phone call to. The second IT gateway is then used by the user to place a phone call using the conventional phone systems to the desired local number. This method also has drawbacks however. An IT gateway must be available at both ends, locally and, in the area to which it is desired to call. If an IT gateway is not available at either end, the user may actually have to pay double toll charges, one toll charge at the originating end and another toll charge at the receiving end. Furthermore, each IT gateway typically charges a fee for the time connected. And finally, the user has to sign up for IT gateway services with every IT gateway service provider for each geographic area which he desires to place calls to. This IT sign up typically includes a monthly subscription fee that must be paid regardless of use or non-use. It can be seen that this last method can be both cumbersome and could actually be quite expensive.
Therefor a need existed for a system and method to allow placing an internet phone call without the need to subscribe to any IT gateways, regardless of location.
Additionally, a need existed for a system and method of automatically placing an internet phone call with requiring any pre-arrangements between any of the parties.
Yet another need existed for a system and method of placing internet phone calls without requiring a PC to be loaded with special software or modified to place internet phone calls.
A final need existed for a system and method of placing a phone call to a party, automatically detecting the presence of a second internet telephone system at the called number and then automatically establishing an internet IP connection.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system and method to allow placing an internet phone call without the need to subscribe to any IT gateways, regardless of location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method of automatically placing an internet phone call with requiring any pre-arrangements between any of the parties.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a system and method of placing internet phone calls without requiring a PC to be loaded with special software or modified to place internet phone calls.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a system and method of placing a phone call to an party, and automatically detecting the presence of a second internet telephone system at the called number and then automatically establishing an internet IP connection.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an internet telephone station is disclosed. The internet telephone station comprises: a DAA interface, wherein the DAA is coupled to a public switched telephone network (PSTN); an audio transceiver device coupled to the DAA; a CODEC circuit coupled to the DAA; a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) coupled to the CODEC; and ring and hook detect/control circuitry coupled to the DSP.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an internet telephone system is disclosed. The internet telephone system comprises: an internet system; a public switched telephone network (PSTN) coupled to the internet system; and a plurality of internet telephone stations coupled to the PSTN; wherein a first internet telephone station establishes a PSTN telephone connection to a remote number, and upon coupling to a second internet telephone station at the remote number, the first and the second internet telephone stations terminate the PSTN telephone connection and automatically establish an internet telephone connection.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of using the internet for voice communication is disclosed. The method of using the internet for voice communication comprises the steps of: selecting and dialing a remote telephone number via a non-internet communications system from a first internet capable telephone station, automatically detecting the presence of a second internet capable telephone station at the remote telephone number, automatically exchanging identification information between the first and second internet capable telephone stations, automatically disconnecting the first and second internet capable telephone stations from the non-internet communications system, and using the identification information to automatically establish communications between the first and second internet capable telephone-stations via an internet system.